


Mobile Suit Gundam UC: Zeta, Once Again

by Zennelia



Category: Universal Century Gundam, Zeta Gundam
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Development, Conflict, Drama, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kamille is man's name, Major Character Injury, Mecha, Politics, Science Fiction, Space Colony, War, newtype
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zennelia/pseuds/Zennelia
Summary: Starts from U.C. 88:Despair and pain once again fell on Earth, with the drop of a Side 4 colony to Dublin. It was Kamille Bidan, who once again, stood along the Zeta Gundam to protect humanity even in his current condition. There would be more grief, and he would not hesitate to do everything to prevent it. His fight hadn't ended yet, and this is his story.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Gundam Universal Century Fanfiction –** _**Zeta, Once Again** _

Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer applies.

Character(s): Kamille Bidan/Amuro Ray/Judau Ashta

Genre(s): General/Sci-fi/Adventure

A/N: Warning, possible AU and AR. And please note that **English is not my native language** , so please pardon me for any possible grammar mistakes and vocabulary.

* * *

_**Chapter 1** _

It was unbelievable.

When a transmission came from Hayato Kobayashi from _Audhumla_ , informing that a colony from Side 4 was being dropped to Earth, the whole _Argama_ crew was devastated. Judau fell into a shock, couldn't come to believe that there were people so depraved existed in this world. _How could they? Why would they? Isn't the war itself is already an excruciating tragedy for all of them? What do they seek for?_

"They're going to drop a colony…?" Bright Noa stuttered in disbelief. "But… how can… what…"

"But that will be just a complete genocide!" Judau shouted in anger, pounding his fist on the controls. Torres blinked and barked at this, "Hey! Don't go smashing the bridge now, Judau!"

"Can't we do something, Captain?" Mondo asked weakly. " _Anything?"_

"To stop it? No, we can't," said Bright, suddenly feeling so tired. "The best we can do is to help the civilians to evacuate and defend Dublin from, I'm sure, the enemies' attack."

"Captain, Director Hayato's craft will be landing in forty-five seconds," Torres informed. Bright nodded curtly.

"Alright. Mondo, Judau, go get the others to prepare for battle situations and meet me at the briefing room for further instructions. Torres, keep up with updated information."

Judau and Mondo looked at each other, then proceeded out from the bridge. While Mondo went to the direction of the mobile suits deck where everyone was probably there, Judau set for the opposite direction.

"I'm gonna check on Ple if she's doing just okay," Judau informed, and Mondo just shrugged. Judau shook his head, and he fastened his pace when he heard a crashing sound coming from the medical ward. Elpeo Ple was on her bed, covered up in her blanket, her eyes were wide from fear. Judau blinked in confusion.

"It wasn't you?" Judau looked around, searching for the source of the crashing sound. "You're feeling okay? Since you heard about a colony dropping on Dublin, I thought that you might – "

A mix of painful groan, whimper, and moan stopped him, and Judau looked up.

"I can handle it," Ple murmured uncertainly, glancing to her side, "but… he…"

A sudden realization hit Judau as he rushed to the bed beside Ple's, with the blinds closed. Fa Yuiry was struggling to calm Kamille Bidan, the latter trembled uncontrollably from convulsions of fear and horror. Kamille's hands were trying to reach something invisible while his groans continued, and he shuddered as he suddenly screamed in anguish, choking for air. Fa grabbed Kamille's shoulders, trying to suppress his convulsions.

"It's alright, Kamille! Everything's alright! Calm down… calm down, please! Kamille!"

Kamille shrieked, and suddenly fell limp, gasping weakly for air. His face distorted in pain, losing his remaining strength completely. Fa held back her tears as she smiled soothingly, stroking Kamille's head gently.

"Should I get the nurse?" asked Judau worriedly. Fa shook her head, "It's okay, Judau, I have his medicine with me. Judau…"

Judau reached for Kamille's hand and squeezed it, trying to give the young man the comfort he was badly needed. Kamille turned his eyes to Judau, blinked wearily.

"Kamille can sense it after all," said Judau, uneasy. "With only the ship changes course, why else he would be in so much pain like this?"

"What… what's going on? What do you mean?" Fa asked anxiously.

"A colony's going to fall on Dublin," Judau said, feeling extremely angry and desperate at the same time. "The _Argama_ 's going to assist in the evacuation…"

Fa's hand flew to cover her mouth in disbelief. "What?! No way! If we go there, then Kamille would… he would…" Fa shook her head and finally cried, hugging Kamille tightly. Judau sighed; he knew that Fa was right. There was no way they could drag Kamille into this. He would definitely break.

"I know, but we have no other choice. _Argama_ has to do this, we have to do this. If not, then it would be more painful for him – "

Fa broke into his arms, her shimmering eyes pleading to him. "Please – please sneak out both of us from the _Argama_. Drop us on Glasgow, it should not be farther away from our position now. Judau, I can't – Kamille can't go to Dublin, whatever happens! He can't bear the pain of millions death, Kamille is already very weak, I know he can't take any more than this! Please, Judau, help us! Help _him!_ "

Judau sighed again, rubbing the back of his head. "I'd be glad to, but it means that we have to break through Captain Bright and the other crews… oh well," he growled in frustration, looking back at Kamille, "but I _can't_ let you stay either! You must not suffer more than this!"

Judau was startled when he felt a sudden pressure on his mind, a burning sensation on his stomach, and a pressure of strong, overwhelming determination ran through his body. He stared at Kamille, whose eyes were now hard, even though his face still twisted in pain.

Even in his condition, Kamille Bidan still had a strong willpower to fight. But Judau knew better to oblige with Fa's idea.

"Get Kamille ready then meet me in the locker room in five minutes to figure things out," said Judau firmly. "I'll get Beecha and the others to turn in our favour."

Fa nodded gratefully, wiping her tears. She reached for a thick jacket, and carefully put it on Kamille. She laid Kamille back against the pillow and said softly, "Wait for me here, Kamille, and get some rest. You will need your strength for our short journey. Relax, Kamille, it's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

Kamille watched as Fa slipped away from the med ward. Kamille sat up slowly, swaying his legs to the ground, staggering dangerously. With a spark of determination on his eyes, Kamille slowly dragged his body to the door, trying to not make any sound.

"Kamille…?" Ple called out doubtfully. "No, you can't…"

Kamille halted, but not looking back. Ple's eyes widened when she had caught what Kamille was trying to say, and she smiled sadly.

"Just be careful," Ple whispered. "Make sure you will come back."

Then Kamille vanished from Pleo's sight.

* * *

"So Amuro's taken off to the space, Hayato?"

Bright and Hayato Kobayashi walked through the empty hallways. "Yes, even though we might be able to suppress the Federation if he's gone. While a determined Haman drops the colony, we can only watch in horror…"

"So she's trying to finish off AEUG here and now through sheer monstrosity," said Bright grimly. "How could she do such a thing…? It's unforgivable!"

"Think about it, the effect this will have on people's minds…" Hayato shook his head when Bright called softly, "Hayato. This was Katz's room."

Hayato felt like his heart dropped to his stomach as both of them stopped in front of a door. Bright pushed the button, but the door only slid open half its way, forcing Bright to push it himself. Hayato took a deep breath, and stepped into the room.

It was empty and dark, but Hayato could see a frame of a photo on the floor in the corner of the room. With shaky hands, he took the photo, and swallowed hard at the face of Katz Kobayashi. Trembling fingers ran through the photo, Hayato blinked to prevent the threatening tears on his hot eyes.

"We leave this room as it is," said Bright softly. "All of Katz's remaining possession was stored before we entered the gravity well."

Hayato's body trembled from overwhelming emotion, but he shook his head. Bright looked at Hayato contently.

"I'm sorry," Bright said in a low voice. "If only I tried harder…"

Hayato turned to face Bright and smiled. "I guess I should speak to Fraw Bow and the kids about this."

Bright nodded. "When Kamille recovers, I think he can tell you the details about Katz's end."

Hayato seemed surprised. "Kamille? Why is he here? Is he okay? I'd like to meet him, Kamille."

"Yeah… under some circumstances, Kamille and Fa are abroad in here now." Bright reached for the phone on the wall near him. "Kamille is in the med ward. Please wait for a bit." He pushed a button, and frowned. "Strange… there's no answer. Fa should be there…" He sprinted out of the room, followed by a startled Hayato.

* * *

"What?! He's missing?!"

Judau groaned, tumpting his hair in frustration. Fa had just come back from the medical ward to fetch Kamille, only to find the bed which was occupied by Kamille before was empty. Ple had said she didn't hear anything earlier, and Fa was in a state of panic.

"He must be still around – he couldn't go far away, and there's no place he could hide forever anyway," Elle suggested. "How about we split up and search the entire ship?"

"Even though we're nearing Glasgow now…" Iino looked nervous.

"Alright, everyone split up and search the entire ship for Kamille!" said Beecha. "Shinta, Qum, go with Fa! You are to find Kamille, you understand?"

"Yes!" Shinta and Qum chorused, and Fa smiled at their antics. She took Shinta and Qum on her each hand, and hurriedly ran away, followed by the others. Judau ran to the direction of mobile suit deck with Elle and Roux, while Mondo and Beecha checked the other remaining rooms and hallways.

"He's not in anywhere!" Beecha panted, he and Mondo were the last to come back to the locker room. "We couldn't find him!"

"Judau…" Fa was in the brink of tears. "He must be somewhere – I'm afraid he will do something careless – "

Judau stared at Fa blankly, absorbed to the word 'careless'. Kamille would likely do something 'careless', but what could he possibly do in his current condition? He was in no shape to fight, and there was no chance he could –

"That's it!" Judau shouted, earning surprised gasps from his friends. "Mobile suit deck – come on!"

"But we searched there, thoroughly!" Roux protested.

"Yeah, but only the deck!" Judau brushed past them, sprinting hastily. The others blinked and followed Judau shortly.

"Hey, Judau, wait! What do you mean? What do you suggest?" Elle gasped, trying to catch up with Judau as well as the others. But Judau didn't bother to answer, and they finally stopped at the deck. Judau threw up his gaze to the mobile suits, panting.

"Would you finally mind to tell us what has crossed your brain?!" Roux snapped impatiently. "It's not nice for leaving us behind in the dark, Judau!"

"The Gundams," Judau finally said. "Check the Gundams - it's not impossible that he might be in one of the Gundams!"

"The Zeta!" Fa ran to the Zeta's sled post, and climbed up to the closed cockpit. She put some code on the panel on the side of the cockpit hatch, only to find it didn't respond to the command. Fa pounded her fist to the hatch, "Kamille, I know you're in there! Please, open up, Kamille! Don't be silly, you could have injured yourself! Kamille, _please!_ "

There was no response came both from Kamille or the Zeta Gundam, when suddenly the Zeta moved backwards, and Fa cried out when she was knocked off balance, but the Zeta's hand caught her in time. The hand tilted sideward, forcing Fa to slide down to the ground. Fa approached the Zeta again, calling out in panic, "Kamille, stop! Please, don't! _Stop, Kamille!"_

The Zeta walked to the hatch, turning the lever. The strong wind that rushed to the hangar forcing Judau and the others to fall back, and the Zeta thrust its booster into maximum. Soon the Zeta soared into the sky, and one of the mechanics swung his tools madly, "Hey, come back! Someone, get out and stop him! He's in no condition to pilot a Gundam, he won't make it! He doesn't even wear a normal suit! Oi, Judau!"

"Really… now!" Judau nodded to Iino and Elle, and the two rushed to the Core Base and Core Top. Bright and Hayato came in time to see the Zeta took off, and Bright blinked.

"What's going on in here?" Bright demanded furiously. "Who is in the Zeta?!"

"Captain!" Roux ran to the Hyaku Shiki followed by Fa. "Kamille is piloting the Zeta! We have to stop him!"

"What?!" Bright turned at Hayato, eyes widened, his anger was replaced with shock. "Kamille is?! How come?!"

"It's a long story!" Judau answered from the radio. "I'm going out to get Kamille back! Iino, Elle, let's go!"

"Why is he doing such a reckless thing?!" Hayato groaned, feeling frustrated and worried at the same time. "Hold it, Bright – we will need the Double Zeta for our next operation, there's no time! Send out just Fa in the Hyaku Shiki! Roux can't go out!"

"But – !" Judau protested, but Astonaige shook his head, "No, Judau! We will need as much our pilots to assist Dublin! The enemies would surely not go to let this slip away easily. Fa alone is enough to get Kamille back here!"

"But you said yourself there's not much time! How if Kamille engaged with the enemies? He could be killed out there!" Judau shot back.

"That's why Fa is taking out the Hyaku Shiki!" Astonaige barked. "All of you are to be on standby in _Argama_ until further notice. The operation will be announced in no time!"

Hayato nodded curtly to Fa who had made it to the Hyaku Shiki. "I will be going back to the _Audhumla_ now, Bright. We will commence operation and communicate to organize our move." Hayato jumped in to his craft, and took off with Hyaku Shiki in tow. Bright sighed, and turned to the kids.

"Come to the briefing room now," said Bright, rubbing his temple. "We need to do a quick briefing for your each assigned post."

Judau did not move, and instead glared at Bright through the opened hatch. Bright's expression softened at this, and he approached the Core Fighter, patting Judau's shoulder.

"Judau," Bright began, "I understand what you are feeling. But right now, Dublin comes to our first priority, and Fa is more than capable to take care of Kamille and herself. Besides, I'm sure even in his current condition, Kamille is still _Argama_ 's best pilot. You can't underestimate him." Bright smiled, and Judau hesitantly nodded.

"If you say so, Captain," Judau murmured. "But still… it's too dangerous out there for Kamille now…!"

"Judau," Bright stared at Judau's eyes intently, "it's not just you. If I have to admit, I _am_ more worried than you. After all, Kamille is just like my own son. He will always be."

Judau blinked at this unexpected exclamation. He looked at his friends who were taken aback, and turned back at Bright again.

"I… think… I saw into Kamille's heart," Judau stared down at his hands, and clenching them tightly. "It has a lot of sad feelings. He's… he's a very kind person."

Bright nodded in agreement, suddenly looked so old. "I agree with you."

Adults did have their own problems, after all.

* * *

_The sky is falling. The sky is filled with despair. The cries of the people sullied the falling sky._

_**It can't! It mustn't! There'll be more grief!** _

Kamille panted heavily, his knuckles were white from his strong clutches on the Zeta's control. It had been a while since he was in a cockpit, but it didn't mean that he had lost his touch. Everything felt strangely familiar and normal, but his body wasn't. His body wouldn't move like he wanted it to be.

Kamille closed his eyes, groaning. He could feel the pressure of emotions pushed him from every direction, his chest felt so heavy, as if a big rock was placed on it. He could see that the sky was slowly becoming dark; and with all his might, Kamille pushed away from the overwhelming vanishing presence and fear of millions that rushed into his mind. He suppressed the urge to scream, cold sweat running down his temple. Gasping and choking for air, he let out a low whimper.

Then he could feel another presence coming closer – these ones were different, filled with such hate and malice that he shuddered. He knew that the enemies were finally coming. Following his instinct, he shot his beam rifle up to his left, and a small ball of red flame exploded, a mobile suit fell from it to the ocean below.

Kamille shut his eyes again at the sickening feeling of a life vanished.

Various shots and missiles came to him and Zeta, and Kamille knew he had done his job. He coursed the Zeta away from the city to the ocean far ahead, and a bunch of Neo Zeon mobile suits followed him behind.

All he had to do now was to shoot them down and let Judau and the others did their part.

* * *

"Captain!" one of the men on the _Argama_ 's bridge exclaimed, frowning. "The Zeta is engaging enemy mobile suits!"

Bright's breath left his lungs temporarily before he gained his senses again. "What?! What is his position?!"

"Ahead of the coast, distance is fifteen kilometres! Platoons of enemy mobile suits following close behind!"

"He's trying to draw the enemies away from the city and give us the opportunity to execute our plan with minimal disturbance…" Bright scowled. "Doing such a foolish action! How about the Hyaku Shiki?"

"Hyaku Shiki is two kilometres away from Zeta's current coordinate. Should we send reinforcements?" the operator inquired worriedly.

"I would like to, but our situation doesn't allow that. We're losing time," Bright took the phone on the captain's seat. "Hayato, half of the enemy forces are drawn away by the Zeta! Twelve o'clock to the south, fifteen kilometres ahead by the coast! We're sending out Judau and the others from _Argama!"_

"Kamille's doing that…?" Hayato murmured from the other line, and then his frowning face appeared on the visual monitor. "I got it. The enemy's coming from inland too. I'm sending everything I have to help the evacuation, and I will later send you the _Audhumla'_ s assisting position. You're in charge, Bright. The enemy's apparently also waiting around in the airport. We must not let this chance slip away. Kamille's struggle will not be in vain!"

Bright nodded. "You still see him as the same as before, Hayato."

Hayato gave a bitter chuckle. "Don't give me that. Are you sure about this?"

Bright looked out to the window. "It's not like I have another choice." Then he turned around to face his men and commanded, "Drop off the containers! Give full support to Judau and company!"

* * *

Fa held back her threatening sobs and tears, focusing on Hyaku Shiki's control, following the Zeta's coordinate dot on her radar. She looked around, she could see ahead that Neo Zeon's mobile suits were in pursuit to the Zeta. A sharp pang of emotion jabbed her chest painfully, and she called to the voice comm, "Kamille! Retreat! Go back to the _Argama!_ Please, Kamille, listen to me! You can hear me, right? You can understand me, right? Please… please, come back with me! Kamille!"

She felt a familiar calming wave on her mind, and she knew that it was Kamille's respond to her. Fa couldn't help but feel amazed at Kamille's skill – the Zeta swiftly dodged the incoming attacks, flawlessly shooting or charging back with his beam sabre and rifle. One by one, the enemy was taken down, and the Zeta suddenly shot its massive beam rifle to the sky, and a huge explosion occurred.

"Kamille…" Fa was speechless. She approached the Zeta, but the Zeta flew passing her to the direction of the airport. She blinked and followed; but now Kamille's heavy and irregular breathing was coming to her communication radio. _He's… hyperventilating…_

"No!" Fa cried, trying to reach the Zeta, but she was too late. She knew that Kamille had fallen too far into the overwhelming pressures bombarding him, and in his current mental state, he would definitely break. She would have to stop him.

"Kamille!" Fa called out desperately, shooting her own counters to the enemy's reinforcements which seemed increasing. "Retreat, Kamille, you don't have to fight anymore! Leave this to us – Judau and the others will do it in your place! There's nothing to be afraid of, everything's going to be alright! Please, Kamille! I beg you… please!"

A platoon of Zeon's Zaku emerged from the gloomy sky above, and Fa charged forward, shooting her own beam rifle. She drew her beam sabre and knocked down one Zaku. The Zeta threw some quick shots, particularly covering the Hyaku Shiki. Finally realizing that she wasn't going to succeed in convincing Kamille, Fa instead concentrated on taking down on her opponents and, if she could, protecting Kamille. Fa was on her fourth engagement when Kamille's agony scream suddenly rammed her communication, and the Zeta was sent spiralling down to the edge of the airport with a loud crash, electric statics and minor explosions occurred around the cockpit area.

"N-no… Kamille!" Fa's eyes widened, thrusting to the unmoving Zeta. She yelped when a beam rifle shook her entire cockpit, missing her by a few inches. She gritted her teeth and continued making her way to Kamille, and gasped when a face with mono-eye of a Zaku filled her entire panoramic view –

But the expected didn't happen. Instead, two beam rifles crippled the Zaku, and it vanished into a fire of big red ball, knocking her off the balance before she made a hard land beside the Zeta.

"Fa!" Judau's voice called through the radio, and she could see the Core Fighter, with the Core Top and Core Base following close behind. "Get the Zeta Gundam out of here! Kamille has done his job! There's nothing he should be worried anymore!"

"Fa, retreat! You and Kamille have done a great job. Leave the rest to us!" Elle winked. "We will cover you!"

"I know!" Fa responded, smiling weakly. "We're counting on you. You guys make sure you watch out for yourself out there, okay?"

"Don't worry about us!" Elle rocketed forward, throwing her missiles. "Go!"

The Hyaku Shiki grabbed the Zeta, and slowly retreated from the battlefield. Judau sighed in relief at this, and he shouted, "Elle, Iino! We're docking!"

"Roger!" Iino and Elle chorused, and they began their usual docking sequence, forming the ZZ Gundam.

"Let's go!" Judau exclaimed, pushing down on his thruster. "Cover the _Audhumla_! I'll take down the rest of these fool adults!"

* * *

"Captain, the Hyaku Shiki is coming back with Zeta!" Torres exclaimed, and the bridge filled with relief sighs. But their joy was short-lived when Torres' trembled voice informed again, "T-the Zeta... it's heavily damaged... Fa's requesting medical assistance on landing!"

It was hard for Bright to keep his composed figure, and he ordered brusquely, "Do as what Fa asks. Send the available medical personnel and the mechanics for assistance!"

Bright opened the communication with _Audhumla._ "Hayato, how is it going on your end?"

"Are those Kamille's doing?" Hayato asked incredulously. "It's half of the enemy forces, for God's sake! Has he lost his mind?! He could have killed himself out there!"

"Kamille did it," said Bright heavily. "The Gundam team is taking care of the rest. Roux will soon arrive with the containers to provide more accommodation for the civilians. How is it going?"

"We're filling up the Dodais, but still, it doesn't seem that we will succeed to evacuate all of the civilians. Bright, a refugee boat was shot down by the Neo Zeon just a few moments ago," Hayato scowled, pounding his fist in anger. "Cowards!"

"What?!" Bright was shocked. All of the crews on the bridge exchanged a mix of anger, hatred, and shock of looks. How could someone go that far to a level of shooting down a refugee boat?!

"That... that was... they..." Bright couldn't find a word to describe the sheer rage everyone was feeling. He shouted in frustration, feeling so powerless. "Send us the coordinate, Hayato!"

Hayato looked at Bright with an unreadable expression for a moment before cutting off the line. Bright shrunk back to his seat, suppressing the anger that coursed through his mind and body. Taking a deep breath, Bright stood up, "Keep giving Judau and company full support! Defend the city from the enemies! Anti-air surveillance! Keep spanking them with our missiles, intercept their mobile suit forces! How much time do we have until impact?"

"Less than twenty minutes!"

"Captain, transmission from _Audhumla!_ Roux, Beecha, Mondo, Iino and Elle are aboard, supporting Hayato. They're short-handed, most of their crews have launched in mobile suits to draw back the enemy. _Audhumla'_ s Dodai Kais with civilians aboard is heading to the southwest at safe point 665! Double Zeta, engaging enemies, distance, seven kilometres to the north! We have to have him retreat to avoid impact!"

"Take us out of this area! Set course to safe point 665! We will rendezvous with _Audhumla!"_ Bright ordered. "Our main objective now is to protect the _Audhumla_ and the Dodai squad until the rendezvous point. What is the status of the enemy forces?"

"They're starting to run away, sir! They're most likely pulling back their forces!"

"Good! Tell Judau to go back to the ship! Set us down to port 80! Prepare to retrieve – "

"We cannot reach to Judau! There's too much interference!" said Torres. "What should we do?"

Bright cursed at this. "Judau… there are still enemies out there? We can't opt to wait for him. As long as he's not in the colony surrounding area, the kid will make it! Send an encrypted message of our destination coordinate and a notice to rendezvous with us! _Argama_ is to continue its main objective!"

"Roger, sir!" Torres returned back to his console. Bright walked to the door, followed by pairs of nervous eyes.

"Captain, where are you...?" One of the crew asked hesitantly.

"I have to check on Kamille for a moment," replied Bright curtly. "I'll be back shortly. Torres, open a channel to the Karaba and request for Hasan to aboard the _Argama_ as soon as possible, with medical supplies! Tell them it's an emergency!"

The whole crew watched their captain went out from the bridge in anxiety.

"Do you think he will be alright?" one of them asked quietly. "Kamille?"

"I hope so," Torres replied slowly, throwing his glance to the mobile suit deck camera observation. A sinking feeling on the pit of his stomach crept up to his chest when his eyes caught the damage the Zeta had taken.

The cockpit was barely intact.

* * *

Bright hastily made his way to the medical ward, a nervous energy ran through his whole body. He gasped in surprise when suddenly Fa appeared, bumped into him.

"Fa? Where are you going?" Bright grabbed Fa's arm before she could hit the floor.

"I'm going out with Hyaku Shiki," said Fa, her eyes were red and swollen. "I'm going to support Judau!"

"What? No!" Bright tightened his grip on the girl. "Not in our current situation! The colony will drop in just a few minutes! You are staying here, Fa!"

"I have to go!" Fa sobbed, glancing back to the medical ward door. "Captain, it's – it's Kamille. He said… Judau is in danger! Kamille and Ple keep saying something awful is coming… I have to go!"

Fa yanked her arm and ran away. Bright could only look in confusion, and then proceeded to the medical ward. A mix of painful groans and moans could be heard, and Bright braced himself to the bed on the left. He held back his breath at the sight in front of him.

Most of Kamille's bed sheet was stained with blood, and the nurse had just finished cleaning the large cut on his head. A large gush and wounds were on his stomach and waist, and Bright gritted his teeth at a large metal chunk on the table beside the bed. Scratches were on Kamille's face and arms, and a deep cut could be seen on Kamille's upper left hand, dripping blood to the bed sheet. Bright slowly approached the bed, and he realized that Astonaige was on the other side of it.

"Astonaige… what… how… what happened?" Bright croaked out, touching Kamille's arm gently. Kamille let out a low whimper, having no strength left. His eyes were dull, and he was sweating a lot. Bright could feel a burning heat radiated under his fingers, and he knew that Kamille had lost too much blood. His body had increased its temperature abnormally, trying to keep it warm under the loss of blood.

"Ca... cap... tain..." Kamille's weak voice was barely could be heard in a strained effort, and Bright almost jumped in surprise upon hearing it. Kamille was speaking?

"Kamille?" Bright grabbed Kamille's arm carefully. "What is it?"

Kamille opened his mouth to speak, but he coughed harshly, retching out dark blood instead. Bright and Astonaige stepped backwards instinctively, shocked. The nurse injected a liquid to Kamille's arm, and Kamille groaned painfully. Bright turned to Astonaige, silently demanding for an explanation.

"Half of the cockpit collapsed," said Astonaige in a low voice, looking at the blood-covered metal chunk grimly. "I don't know, but, from what I saw, it seemed that Kamille intentionally took the blow on the cockpit to minimize the damage on the Zeta itself. And the fact that he wasn't wearing a normal suit also... that's why... he's… he's… he's nuts, Captain!" Astonaige shook his head, wiping tears away from his eyes.

"Oh my god," Bright whispered, leaning forward to Kamille. He squeezed the young man's hand, "Kamille? Kamille, can you hear me? Hey, it's alright, everything's going to be alright. Can you hear me? We will fix you up, so don't you worry. You've done a great job. You saved a lot of lives. Everything's going to be alright."

But it seemed that Kamille had lost his senses as he didn't even turn to Bright, his breathing was laboured, staring at the ceiling blankly. Bright jerked away, fearing the worst.

"What... what is his condition?" Bright asked hoarsely. "He will make it, right?"

The nurse reached for a new clean cloth and a washbasin with clean water. She set to clean up the blood on Kamille's arm and abdomen area, the latter could only frown in pain, having no more strength left to even let out a moan.

"He will," the nurse answered after a few moments in trembling voice, "but he's in a very critical condition. He had lost too much way of blood, and we don't have any anaesthetic left after this one - this is the last, we're running out of other med supplies, too."

"I've requested for doctor Hasan to be sent here as soon as the condition allows to," said Bright. "Please continue to treat him as the best as you can."

"Of course. Meanwhile, I'll do my best to keep him as comfortable as possible." The nurse smiled.

"Kamille... why would you do that?" Bright shook his head, but Kamille had already fallen prey to exhaustion, unconscious. The ship shook wildly and Kamille groaned. Astonaige cursed, "The colony is going to drop in any moment. Captain, go back to the bridge! I'll be in here to watch for Kamille! Go!"

"Right," Bright nodded hesitantly, once again squeezed Kamille's hand before leaving the med ward. The vibration became more intense, and the nurse took two safety belts from the nearby cupboard.

"Please help me to put this on Kamille to minimize the vibration impact. He must be kept safe from the unnecessary extensive move, his wounds are too severe," said the nurse, protruding one belt to Astonaige. "Put this one over his legs, it should be easier because there's no damage on them. Make it tight. I'll put this one over his chest."

Astonaige did as he was asked, his hands were slightly shaking. Kamille's hand twitched in pain when the belt pressed over his chest, and the nurse whispered soothingly, "Sshh. It's alright, Kamille. This will keep you from an unnecessary movement that can hurt you. It will be alright, I promise. You won't feel the pain anymore, so hang on a little longer."

The nurse took a hypodermic needle and injected it on Kamille's left waist, where the large hole of the wound still dripping blood. She wiped it with a white cloth. She then reached for a needle and a brownish surgical yarn, and Astonaige gasped.

"W-wait! You're doing it here, now?" Astonaige squeaked.

"I have to. It is to prevent further bleeding. It's just an emergency stitching, though. If you feel like can't stand it, you can go out." The nurse smiled thinly. "Or you can stay with Ple there just behind this curtain."

"Ah, Ple?" Astonaige blinked, pulling the curtain beside Kamille's bed open. Ple was scared, her wide eyes looked up at Astonaige in despair. She sobbed, shaking her head.

"Too much people died," Ple whimpered. "It's horrible! Why would they do such a horrible thing?! Kamille can't endure it any more than this! We have to get out of here!"

"Ple..." Astonaige couldn't think of anything to answer. The ship shook again, now even wilder, and Ple screamed in fear, "No, no! Something scary is coming...!"

They were surprised when suddenly Kamille howled, convulsion shook his whole body. His eyes snapped open, wide in pain and fear, and despite the intense pain he felt from his injuries, he struggled to set free from his restrain. The nurse quickly put away her surgery tools, and injected a clear liquid to Kamille's arm, trying to calm him down, "Sshh, it's fine! Everything's fine, nothing's wrong! Calm down, Kamille, please, calm down, you will only worsen your wounds!"

Kamille's scream subsided when finally, the sedative took effect, and Kamille fell limp on the bed. Astonaige could only watch in silent, and Ple whispered, "He can feel it. I can feel it... people... dying... the fear, the pain... the sadness... it shouldn't be like this... this is not right!"

Ple curled up on her bed, sobbing and clutching her blanket tightly as tears ran down her cheeks.

The roar of the dropping colony was the only thing they could hear while they just waited in there, not being able to do anything.

_This was so wrong..._

* * *

I've been into the UC timeline lately, and also play the GvG Next Plus on my PSP at night after I go home from office. I want to take another option after what happened in the Zeta and the first-half of ZZ… so here comes this!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2** _

_People's voices… pain, sadness, and fear…? What is this? What is this feeling?_

"What the hell is this feeling?!" Judau screamed, feeling a massive sickening wave of emotions rushed to his mind. A bright light blinded his sight and he screamed when the Double Zeta was blown backwards by the shockwave of the colony dropping, and air was knocked out from his lungs when the Double Zeta hit a rock. Groaning, Judau widened his eyes in fear as he saw the colony finally hit Dublin, the shockwave shaking the whole Gundam cockpit. He tried to contact the _Argama_ , but as he had expected, he couldn't make it through.

Judau gritted his teeth, examining the situation he was in. The massive shockwave would approximately last another 30 minutes according to the data calculation, and the aftermath effect would still occur. He tried to manoeuvre his Gundam away from the shockwave surrounding area, thrusting its booster into maximum. But then he realized that it would do him no good if he moved in this shockwave typhoon, so he gave up the option. Clunching his fists tightly, Judau could only watch in horror as Dublin exploded into a million pieces, bodies were being thrown around like rag dolls.

Tears subconsciously ran down his cheeks from the explosions of emotions and the vanishing lives from the deceased people of Dublin. Judau felt horribly nauseous, fighting back the urge to throw up. A new feeling brushed over him, he shivered as a cold feeling overtook him. Another chill swept over his body, Judau could feel panic, fear, and death. If this was what Newtype supposed to go through, then he didn't like it at all.

But then he remembered Kamille. He was a Newtype, and was said to be amongst one with the strongest power, too. Kamille must be very brave and strong if he could endure all of those horrible feeling and sensations of people's emotions. It made him amazed if he looked back to how Kamille was fighting in the Zeta Gundam with his current condition. Kamille's willpower to still fight despite what he had been through alone was enough to give him a reason to fight, too. If Kamille could do it, then he -

"What...?!" Judau choked when his cockpit suddenly shook wildly, his alarm gave off. He looked up, and a Zeon's Zaku was in front of him.

"Go down, Double Zeta!" the pilot shouted into his radio. "What a good fortune for me to meet you in this mess! Today you're going down!"

The Zaku drew its beam sabre and swept it down, but Judau ducked and the beam sabre hit the rock. Judau yelped when the Double Zeta was flown away by the shockwave force which blasted through from the split rock. The Zaku was not far from him, and Judau adjusted his thruster when finally, the shockwave effect subsided.

"What are you?!" Judau scowled. He glanced aside. "The colony is still intact… what… people's voices again… how… how could someone do this?!" He screamed at the hollow and sinking feeling on his stomach, trying to block the terrifying cry of people with covering his ears. Of course, to no avail.

_So, finally, you've got_ your _reason to fight now. Your anger is the reason itself, Judau._

Judau snapped, eyes wide. "This voice… Kamille…?"

_Behind you. Get away from there!_

Judau blinked, and dodged a beam rifle coming from behind him just in time, "Whoa! Not so fast!"

_Fa is coming. She will help you._

"Fa?" Judau searched around, but he was all alone; the Zaku was nowhere to be seen. Could Fa manage at her own at this situation?

"… dau! C… an you –ear me…? … dau!" A rattling voice came into his radio. "… dau! An… er me!"

"Fa!" Judau exclaimed. "Fa, is that you? I can't hear you, there's too much interference!"

More rustling sounds responded in, but Judau couldn't make them out. The Zaku was still nowhere in his sight and radar, but he assumed it was the system that was jammed, as he couldn't catch the friendly signal of Hyaku Shiki on his radar, either.

"Then I have no other choice but to rely only on visual…" Judau drew out his beam sabre. He flew around the area, not daring to go too far away in the still limited visual. He yelped in surprise when a beam sabre swung to the Double Zeta, barely dodging it just in time.

"Finally found you!" The Zaku stood in front of the Double Zeta. "I, Rakan Dahkaran, will finally put an end to you, Double Zeta! You would not underestimate this mobile suit!"

"You again!" Judau charged forward, feeling anger boiled up inside him again. "Millions of people are killed! What did they do to deserve this?! Be gone already!"

Judau shot his beam rifle, but the Zaku dodged it and shooting back its double beam rifle. Judau lunged back, darting up and throwing some quick shots to the Zaku. The Zaku managed to avoid all of the shots, dodging and charging back in quickly.

"Damn… it's fast!" Judau growled, slamming his beam sabre, and the two mobile suits stuck together for a moment. Judau broke apart, smacking his opponent's beam sabre aside. He ducked and rocketed forward, throwing his grenade launchers. One of them hit the Zaku's leg, knocking it off balance.

"Not bad!" Rakan exclaimed, charging forward and throwing various rifle shots to his opponent. "You're wrong to think if this is just an ordinary mobile suit! I'll make you part of Dublin's ruins, you bastard!"

Judau dodged with his beam sabre and the two mobile suits stuck together again, trying to gain more pressure on each other. "Damn you… you're interfering! Just be gone already!"

Judau slammed at brakes and broke apart, shooting his double beam rifles. The rifles hit the upper part of the Zaku, forcing it to retreat. Judau panted, taking in his surrounding.

"Where is Fa?" he murmured, trying to locate the Hyaku Shiki on the computer. "The radar's still not working, huh… I've got to find and rejoin with the Argama!"

Judau jerked up when he felt a familiar pressure of fear on the back of his head, and Kamille's strained voice came clearly to his mind, _Something's… scary… is coming… be… careful…_

"Kamille?" Judau blinked, tightening his grip on the Gundam's controls. "Something scary? What?"

_Kamille's right, Judau! Something scary is coming! You and Fa must be very careful!_

"Ple, you too?" Judau shook his head in confusion. "I don't get it! What do you mean with 'something scary'? What is it?"

"Judau!" Fa's voice clearly cut through his radio, and Judau turned around. The Hyaku Shiki was speeding up to him. "Thank God, you're okay! Finally I found you!"

"Fa!" Judau sighed in relief. "Yeah, I'm okay! I managed to, somehow… And what is it with this 'something scary' thingy? Kamille and Ple keep telling me something scary is coming! I got the safe point coordinate from _Argama_ … we should go quickly!"

"I don't know, too," Fa's depressed face came into his visual, and he knew that there was something wrong. "Ple told me to go out to help you, but I don't understand, either…"

"Fa… is something wrong?" asked Judau carefully. "What is… uh… what is Kamille's condition?"

Judau noticed Fa's red and swollen eyes, and her quivering voice confirmed his suspicion. "It's... it's bad. Judau, we will have to come back to the _Argama!_ We must stay close to each other!"

"Fa…" Judau didn't push further on Kamille's condition, and followed the Hyaku Shiki. Judau could see the dreadful effect of the colony drop: most of Dublin perished into a flat land of ruins and wreckages of buildings; becoming one with the ground; disintegrated parts of human bodies splattered among the ruins and junks. Flames of roaring fires were the only thing that could be seen, smokes billowed from every direction.

"Oh God…" Fa's trembling voice croaked. "This is… no… oh, God… Kamille!"

Judau blinked the tears away, but he couldn't seem to be able to hold back his choke. A hollow, suffocating feeling pinned down on the back of his head and stomach, and Judau let his emotions took over. The rage he was feeling was beyond he had ever imagined, and he screamed in agony as he pounded his fist on his Gundam's controls.

He was going to show the Neo Zeon how terrifying Judau Ashta could be. To show them not to ignite a fire with _him._

* * *

Bright ground his teeth at the devastating view through the _Argama_ 's bridge window. The debris from the falling colony continued to give up massive explosions around Dublin and the area within five kilometres, and Bright shook his head grimly.

"Enough waiting!" Bright scowled and stood up from his chair. "Raise the _Argama!_ "

"B-but, sir…" one of the crews sputtered. "We still can't maintain our altitude – "

"We've lost contact with the _Audhumla_ , and Judau and Fa are still out there," said Bright with no effort to disguise the venom in his voice. "We can't just wait in here do nothing. We will set course to Dublin first to see if we still could find any survivors in there! And at the same time, keep trying to contact Judau and Fa!"

"Ri-right, sir," the officer murmured and set to work. "Course set to Dublin!"

"We're ascending," the helmsman informed. "This will get rough."

"We're always rough," Bright countered dryly. "Careful and try to minimize the vibration impact, we've got Kamille on our hands."

"Well, I'll manage," the helmsman grunted. "All ahead full, sir."

The bridge's door slid open with a low hiss and Bright turned back, eyes bulging at the sight in front of him. Astonaige was pushing a bed in, with Ple on it, safely covered in her blanket. Astonaige looked at Bright with a dim look, and Bright resisted the urge to lash out his frustration in front of his crews. It would do him no good to lose control, much say on _his_ territory.

"What is it?" Bright asked exasperatedly instead, trying to keep his temper in check.

"Something's scary is coming," Ple pleaded, and Astonaige brought the bed beside the captain's chair. "We have to destroy it! If not, the _Argama'_ s in danger… everyone is in danger!"

Bright forehead formed a deep frown as he took a seat back on his chair. "Why is it that the _Argama_ 's in danger, Ple?"

Ple blinked, her eyes were wide from fear. "I can feel it. Something's coming… there's something out there… something scary, and it wants to sink us!"

Bright narrowed his eyes. "You can feel that it wants to sink the _Argama?_ "

Ple nodded. "We must destroy it! It's nearby the colony, at the centre coordinate!"

Bright stared at Ple with an unreadable expression for a moment, before ordered calmly, "Prepare the Hyper Mega Particle Cannon positron. What's its status?"

"It's on emergency power. We can't manage to output more than half power," said Torres dubiously. Bright shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Project the target on the main screen! Can we get it?"

"Visualizing, sir," the navigator responded, and the schematic diagram of the colony projected on the monitor.

"Can you see it, Ple?" Bright asked, wondering if he had played the right card for this gamble. Much to his dismay, Ple nodded without any hesitation, looking confident, "More to the right, it's off to the right!"

"Alright. Swing screen to the right." The red line and dot on the monitor moved to the right.

"It's 13 degrees… yes, halt!" Ple narrowed her eyes. "Up further, by four!"

The coordinate moved as Ple instructed to. "That's it! It's there!"

"Focus it in," Bright ordered.

"I can't make it out, Captain," the navigator said doubtfully.

"Doesn't matter. Lock on it, Torres!"

Torres did as he was ordered. Ple closed her eyes, trying to sense the overwhelming pressure, "Coming… it's closer… There! Do it now!"

Bright clenched his fist, "Hyper mega particle cannon, _fire!_ "

The massive red-purplish hyper beam burst outright to the colony, and everyone held back their breath anxiously. But the _Argama_ was too far for them to catch what had happened, and Bright said, "Full zoom the camera!"

The monitor flickered, and a big hole appeared on the dropped colony. "The colony is breached! We're identifying… it's… it's… Captain, we get an unknown heat sensor! The heat reading is the Psyco Gundam Mk-II, _sir!_ "

" _Psyco Gundam?"_ repeated Bright in disbelief. Ple shook her head, her eyes wide in fear. "Torres, try to contact Judau and Fa again! Keep trying until we can get a transmission from them! Can we get their current position?!"

Torres nodded, and struggled with his console, "Trying, Captain!"

Bright stared at the monitor scornfully, thinking what the Zeon's next gift for them might be. One of the crews cried, "Psyco Gundam's closing in!"

A huge, black mobile fortress appeared on their monitor, approaching the _Argama_ with incredible speed. "Throw the defensive batteries! How about Judau and Fa?!"

The Psyco Gundam threw its 20 mega beam gun and the _Argama_ shook violently as one of the beam guns hit the ship, "Still trying to reach them, Captain – starboard catapult, hit!"

"Helm, take full evasive action! Can we fire the hyper mega particle cannon?" Bright gritted his teeth.

"It's not yet fully charged! It won't do much if we fire it now!"

"Damn it… fire the mega particle cannon! Keep throwing our missiles and CIWS! Don't bother to lock on it, just fire so that it can't approach the ship!" Bright huskily commanded. "Torres, how is it coming from Judau?"

"Still too much interference, sir – wait, two heat sources coming! It's the Double Zeta and Hyaku Shiki!" Torres exclaimed. "Distance 2 kilometres from the south!"

"They made it…" muttered Bright in relief, rubbing his temple.

" _You're not touching the_ Argama!" Judau's loud scream broke into the bridge, making everyone on it wincing. _"Not with Ple and Kamille aboard on it!"_

Two beam shots hit the Psyco Gundam's right shoulder, knocking it backwards off balance. The Double Zeta coming closer followed by the Hyaku Shiki. The Hyaku Shiki delivered some beam shots, and one of them hit the Psyco Gundam's thruster.

"Judau, Fa, be careful! The pilot… she's just like me!" Ple's scared voice exclaimed.

"What?" Judau blinked in confusion. "So you mean she's a Newtype?"

"Judau, behind you!" Fa cried, and shot down one of the reflector bits. "It has beam bits!"

"What the hell are you?!" Judau snarled a curse under his breath. The Psyco Gundam fired its mega scattering gun, forcing the Double Zeta dan Hyaku Shiki to break apart.

"What the hell is this feeling?!" Judau breathed heavily, glancing at the glowering Psyco Gundam. A chuckle could be heard from the Psyco Gundam.

"You don't have a chance against this Psyco Gundam, Double Zeta!" the voice was incredibly young, yet filled with such eagerness laced with malice. "I'm taking you and the _Argama_ as wreckage to Lady Haman!" The Psyco Gundam's legs and arms finally emerged, a Gundam head revealed as it switched to its mobile suit mode.

"No you're not!" Judau rocketed upward, closing in and shooting his double beam rifle. The Hyaku Shiki skirted to the Psyco Gundam's back, swiping a point-blank slash with its beam sabre to the boosters; the Psyco Gundam's beam bits hit the Hyaku Shiki's armour harmlessly.

"How dare you!" Ple Two cursed angrily when her mobile suit staggering down in protest for losing half of the power output. The Psyco Gundam deployed its reflector bits, scattering the beam gun and showering the Double Zeta and Hyaku Shiki with ruthless beam shots. Judau barely dodged the attack and managed to hit some of them, but Fa's sudden cry told him that Fa wasn't doing well dealing with this Newtype psycommu weapons.

"Fa!" Judau looked up, and saw that Hyaku Shiki had lost its left sub-knee. "Don't get too close, just provide me cover! You keep it distracted, and I'll engage it to head to head!"

"Right!" Fa struggled to swallow the knot of flutter rising up her throat. Judau darted over the Psyco Gundam's head and rained his double beam rifle on it, and he hurled the Double Zeta aside as a pulsing of beam guns from Psyco Gundam's fingers shot by his field of vision.

"Persistent one, eh, this machine!" Judau snarled in frustration.

Ple Two scoffed. "Might as well try to, Double Zeta? You _two_ won't be able to do anything to _me!_ "

Judau drew out his beam sabre and charged, and Ple did the same. The Double Zeta and Psyco Gundam clashed together with sparks from their locked beam sabres. The Hyaku Shiki threw its explosive shells with clay bazooka, and the round hit the right side of the Psyco Gundam. Ple Two cried out, staggering back as Psyco Gundam's right hand exploded. Judau felt pressure like a knife digging into the back of his head; he felt anger and insanity; and he screamed as his emotions took over him. A red purplish glow suddenly emerged around the Double Zeta, and Fa blinked at the Double Zeta. _What is happening? It's… glowing just like Kamille's that time…_

"Great one, Fa! Now _I'll take you down!"_ Judau lunged back as he threw his missile launchers, and the missiles hit the Psyco Gundam's back with a massive big fireball. The Psyco Gundam rocked, tumbling out of the sky as it floundered to get its bearings. But before Ple Two could stabilize her machine, the Hyaku Shiki charged with a scream from its pilot as Fa slammed her beam sabre through the Psyco Gundam's torso. The Double Zeta ignited its beam sabre with a scream; the sabre lengthwise than its normal length, slashing down the Psyco Gundam's shoulder, splitting the Psyco Gundam in two by a thunderous explosion. The Psyco Gundam's head ejected, and Judau glanced aside.

"You're not running away!" Judau thrust the Double Zeta in pursue, still glowing purple. The Hyaku Shiki bombarded its beam rifle to the Psyco Gundam's head, and the Double Zeta closed in, clashing a horizontal beam saber swipe. The flailing beam managed to tear a wicked scar across the head, and a stunning view came from the Psyco Gundam's cockpit.

The harsh face of Elpeo Ple stared back at him resentfully. Judau froze, his eyes widened in disbelief. The Psyco Gundam's head made an escape, and the glowing purple diminished around the Double Zeta.

"That… was… Ple…" Judau murmured slowly, staring down at his trembling hands. "What… was that?"

"Judau! Are you okay? What happened?" Fa came into his communication, and Judau snapped back into reality.

"Yeah, I'm okay…" Judau watched the Psyco Gundam's head flew away dejectedly. Fa's apprehensive face appeared into his visual.

"Let's… let's go back to the _Argama,_ " Fa breathed heavily. "She's gone, Judau. Come on. We should go to the rendezvous point now."

Judau stared ruefully into the dim sky, and the Double Zeta took off with a blast of the exhaust.

* * *

"Captain, we are getting a signal transmission from _Audhumla!"_ Torres exclaimed. "Receiving in, sir!"

"Bright?" Hayato's weary voice came in. "This is _Audhumla._ The refugees are safe. We'll meet at point 665 as we agreed before. South of the sea, our estimated time air is 0010!"

"We get you clearly," said Bright quickly. "We will rendezvous there. _Argama,_ all engines full!"

"Bright, we've got a message from space that Amuro will be escorting doctor Hasan to your next destination point," Hayato added softly, his eyes clouded with worry. "How is Kamille's condition?"

"Not good," Bright answered grimly. "All right. Thank you, Hayato. We'll meet up soon."

The transmission cut off, and Bright turned to the CIC. "What is the reading from Double Zeta and Hyaku Shiki?"

"We're taking in their coordinates, sir, their distance is 0005 from the east. The hangar is preparing to retrieve them," said the officer. "Right. Double Zeta, Hyaku Shiki, landing back to the mobile suit hangar!"

"Good. Keep an eye to the debris and try not to get rough," Bright commented, and his exclamation was met with a suppressed chuckle from the crews. "Is the _Audhumla_ already on our visual range?"

"Yes, sir, we'll be landing in five seconds," said the helmsman. "We're descending."

"All hands are to assemble on the side catapult upon landing," Bright looked at his crews solemnly. "We will pay our respect. Convey this to Judau as well. I'll be waiting outside."

"Is it fine with Fa?" Torres inquired quietly. All crews looked at their captain.

"Let her be," Bright answered after a moment of silence. "She can help the nurse."

* * *

Astonaige watched Fa stormed off from the Hyaku Shiki's cockpit with a sympathetic look. Judau stalled down from his Gundam, and he heaved a deep sigh as he wiped sweat from his eyebrow.

"Well done out there defeating that Psyco Gundam, kid," said Astonaige dourly. "We were near, I tell you."

"I couldn't have defeated it without Fa," Judau muttered. "I can't take the credit. Fa was… incredible. She did the most job on wrecking it."

"Women could be scary when they have to," Astonaige glanced at the damaged Hyaku Shiki. "To say the truth, Fa was never good out in the battlefield… I guess it proves how much Kamille means to her."

"Yeah, right, Kamille!" Judau gasped. "How is he? The Zeta Gundam is still intact there, he should be – "

Astonaige waved his hand grimly to the Zeta Gundam. "Look closely, Judau. And remember the fact that he didn't wear a normal suit."

Judau averted his eyes to the Zeta Gundam and swallowed hard. He subconsciously walked closer to the Zeta, and held back his breath at the sight of the Zeta's cockpit. It was barely intact, almost ripped in half; and dark blood was covering what had left from the Zeta's cockpit. He stopped in his track, and turned around with trembling body.

"Come to the side catapult," Astonaige put a hand on Judau's shoulder. "Captain Bright wants us to pay our respect."

"Right," Judau mumbled blankly, and Astonaige led him to the catapult. He nodded to his back, signalling the mechanics to follow him. When they got out, the _Audhumla_ 's crew along with Roux and the others were already lined up, with Bright and Hayato in front of them.

"This tragedy has taken so many innocent lives," Bright began, his gaze fell on Judau's haggard face. "But the fact that we were able to save at least a few of Dublin's citizens offers all of us a shred of comfort. Consequently, let us honour our lost comrades! All hands, at attention!"

Everyone bowed and closed their eyes simultaneously. Droplets of rain poured on them, and Judau looked up, his emotions went into a frenzy. The rain was black, just like the fallen debris around them.

"Black… rain…" Judau whispered, finally letting out the tears he had been holding back. Elle looked at him, and she squeezed Judau's hand.

"All personnel, except pilots and mechanics, please head to the bridge," said Bright, nodding to Hayato. "We will discuss the next movement. Mechanics, take a preliminary preparation of organizing our equipment and mobile suits."

"Let's go," Astonaige ushered the mechanics back to the hangar. "We've got loads to do."

"Judau, go get some rest and recuperate," Bright said authoritatively. "The rest of you, pack your belongings, and then go help the mechanics in the mobile suits deck. Hayato, shall we go?"

"Yes," Hayato nodded, and Elle and the others exchanged their glances.

"Why do we have to pack our belongings? What's with 'organizing equipment and mobile suits'?" asked Beecha warily.

"I shall inform to all of you later," said Bright blearily. Then he, Hayato, and the remaining crews vanished back into the ship. Roux sighed, and pushed Judau gently.

"Come on, take a warm shower and get some sleep," Roux said softly. "What happened? What's been bothering you?"

"…Ple," Judau mumbled, glancing back to the ocean with a hint of sorrow in his eyes. "The Psyco Gundam's pilot was Ple. I saw her… but _she_ wasn't Ple. I felt… anger, hatred, malice… I felt the pressure. It was overwhelming…"

"Just forget it," said Elle gently. "Come on, let's go inside. I want to see Kamille… I hope he's okay. I mean, he was incredible out there in the Gundam and he was all alone defeating a whole fleet like that, in his current state! Now I understand why Captain Bright and the whole crew speak so highly of him – "

Judau's incredulous look stopped Elle. "Elle, are you kidding me? Haven't you seen the Zeta Gundam? It's a miracle that he's _still_ alive!" and with that Judau stormed off, leaving his friends behind in confusion.

"What's got him so upset? Did I say something wrong? It was that bad? Well, I haven't seen yet though – " Elle began, but Roux shook her head.

"Then you go see it." Roux headed back without another explanation. Beecha and Mondo looked at each other, and Elle suddenly felt so nervous.

* * *

"We're receiving information from our intel that Haman is already en route back to space," Hayato spoke up, his gaze fell on the _Argama's_ bridge crew. "So all of you are to head back to space, too. You will be leaving from our closest shuttle base station, in Norway. We will depart at tomorrow afternoon, so I'm sorry that you will still have to prepare for your flight to space after these whole ordeals. And now…" Hayato sighed, taking a deep breath. "Oh my, this isn't easy as I thought…"

"I would still have to consult with the nurse for the best option, but…" Bright growled in frustration, and stared at his crew. "I want to know your opinions. I think it's better if we send Kamille to the hospital, and put him away from this war. He had enough. He had done enough."

"He's still a kid," Hayato said dejectedly. "We shouldn't – "

"Then what are our Gundam Team pilots?" Torres echoed. "They're just a bunch of kids, too. And they choose to stay with us. I'll say we should let Kamille decide this on his own. I honestly agree that we should send him to a hospital, but whether he will fight or not, it's a matter he has to choose by himself. Didn't you say that Kamille was speaking earlier, Captain?"

"Yes, he was," said Bright reluctantly, "but I'm not sure if – "

"It's a matter he has to choose by himself," repeated Torres flatly.

"Right," Bright sighed resignedly. "For the meantime, we will set course to Norway, and I inform you that we will be taking the shuttle. The _Argama_ will stay on Earth and will serve as Karaba's ship forth this moment."

All of the crews blinked at this. "What?"

"We're getting a new ship," Bright smiled thinly. "The _Argama_ will surely serve the Karaba as good strength. So, get your personal belongings ready and then prepare for our disembarkation. I'm sure we will still get quite lot of time to rest after everything is done. We should not expect to reach Norway in approximately two days."

"You are dismissed," Hayato said. "Torres, would you get Roux to here? We still need to determine what the best option for Kamille is."

"Got it, Director," Torres stalked away from the bridge.

"I've got all of my medical supplies transferred to the _Argama_ , and there's a doctor from the refugees who are willing to volunteer to treat on Kamille. He should have been in your med ward by now," Hayato rubbed his temple, shrinking back on one of the chairs. "We managed before doctor Hasan, somehow…"

"Director Hayato?" Roux's voice butted in, and the two men turned back. "Is something wrong?"

"We're talking about Kamille," Hayato shrugged. "We want to know what you have in your mind. We're thinking about sending him to a hospital in Norway."

"We've got a doctor now, right? One of the refugees? He should know better then," Roux pointed out.

"I suppose you're right." Hayato hid a yawn behind his hand. "I'm going back to _Audhumla_ for reorganizing my crew and the refugees. Please do inform me about Kamille, Bright."

"Sure," Bright gave a quick salute. "Thank you, Hayato."

"Captain," Torres agitated voice suddenly joined, "please come to the med bay now."

Bright and Roux looked at each other, and they sprinted through the bridge's door.

* * *

Kamille didn't understand.

Everything happened so fast. Dublin had perished; bringing along its people to face the doomed fate brought by Haman Karn, and grief once again struck humanity.

The pain was almost unbearable. It had taken every ounce of his power to fight down the overwhelming pressure, the pain; all he knew that he had to fight to protect.

Kamille fluttered his eyes open, revealing a pair of disoriented blue eyes. Fa's worried face, along with Judau and the others came into his field of vision, but he couldn't really make them out. Everything around him was hazy; he couldn't even tell if they were real. All he could feel was pain all over his body. He didn't want to think; he didn't want to understand. All he wanted just to protect everyone.

"Kamille?" he could hear a soft voice called out, and he realized that it was Fa's. "Kamille, can you hear me? It's me, Fa… do you… do you recognize me?"

Slowly, Kamille turned his head. He blinked confusedly, wondering why he couldn't seem to move as he wanted. "…Fa…?"

He blinked again when Fa sobbed and poured down tears, and he could feel a warm hand squeezed his tightly. Closing his eyes, Kamille tried to clear his fuzzy mind, and gasped when a sudden realization hit him. All at once, he started to remember what happened, the images rushed like flashes to his mind. _The three Zakus delivered their beam shots, he kicked one and slashed the other two, but he didn't see another one coming to his way, and then he heard someone screaming, and a horrible pain washed over him –_

Kamille's hands started shaking; he couldn't stop them. He couldn't breathe; he was hyperventilating. He could feel something was wrong, his head was hurt…

' _Now go down, Zeta! Die!'_

Kamille felt panic, he couldn't stop. He wanted to stop, but his body wouldn't obey him. He took big gulps of air; it hurt his ribs, but he needed air. He heard a terrified scream and noticed that it was probably his.

"Kamille, what's wrong?! Calm down, everything's alright! Everything's okay; you're fine! Please, calm down!"

That was when Bright rushed in along with Roux, their expression was shocked. Bright ordered Beecha huskily, "Go get the doctor, Beecha! Fa, what is wrong?!"

Beecha ducked out from the med bay followed by Mondo, while Judau and Elle approached Kamille's bed. But Bright signed them to not get too close, "Give Kamille some air! Don't get too close!"

"…F-Fa…" Kamille choked; clasping his hand on Fa's shirt tightly, his scream finally went dead. "Scary… all of them… died…"

"I know," Fa whispered, bringing Kamille's uninjured hand to her face, grasping it tighter. "But everything's over now, Kamille, relax, it's alright… you protected us, you saved lots of people… you protected them, Kamille, there's nothing to worry about. We're here… we're all here. Just… relax…"

"Is… e-everyone… okay?" Kamille whispered weakly, taking in his surroundings slowly; he was calm, a bit dizzy but was no longer in panic. His gaze fell on Judau, and Judau stared back, feeling a wave relief washed over him.

"Don't worry about us," Judau carefully put a hand on Kamille's shoulder. "We're all fine, no one is hurt. The refugees all are also safe, and it's all thanks to you! How are you feeling, Kamille? You feel better? We're so glad that you finally can speak again!"

Bright took a seat at Kamille's other side, and touched Kamille's arm to get his attention. "Kamille?"

Kamille turned to Bright, his eyes were unfocused. "Captain…?"

"Yes, it's me, Bright." Bright smiled, caressing the young man's arm slowly. "You're feeling okay now? Better?"

Kamille shut his eyes, moaning softly at the stabbing pain that started to consume his every sense. Bright frowned, and he exhaled in relief when the doctor and the nurse rushed in, peering over Kamille.

"My name is Coen Morissey, and I'm sorry, but all of you must stand back," said the doctor as gentle as he could, giving them a calming smile. "He's still under extreme mental trauma and severe physical stress, he shouldn't be speaking; he must take a full rest. It's still too early to tell if he will make it. Nurse, please prepare a dose of sedative."

"What? What do you mean? The nurse said Kamille will make it!" Bright protested. Fa broke into a depressed sob while Judau and the others looked in disbelief. Morissey sighed, giving Bright a sad smile.

"There's a lot of internal damages, Captain," Morissey explained patiently. "He has two broken ribs, and we haven't gotten any supplies for blood transmission. He has lost almost 40 per cent of his blood; it's the oxygen and the crystalloid infusion that keeping him stabilized, that's what I mean. Please be assured if he will be alright."

Bright let out a deep breath of relief. "What do you suggest?"

The nurse gave a small syringe to Morissey. Morissey nudged on Kamille's wrist, checking on Kamille's pulse as he answered, "I'll say that we should send him to the hospital. We have to observe him more thoroughly; and he must undergo a surgery for the internal damages he sustained, but we need an advanced medical instrument to do those. After that, he must be kept under continuous treatment until - "

"N-no," Kamille suddenly croaked stumblingly, trying to sit up. Morissey pressed him back into his bed, attempting to inject the sedative, but Kamille pushed Morissey away.

"I'm staying here," Kamille's voice was shaking, but his eyes were harsh and determined. "I'm not going to the hospital. Captain, I'm staying on the _Argama,_ I'm not going – "

"Just rest and relax, Kamille, and let us take care of you," Morissey probed Kamille's right arm. "You must understand that we don't have a complete med – "

Kamille jerked Morissey's hand away unexpectedly, clawing his oxygen mask away; and groaned at the pain he felt of moving his body. Even so, Kamille stubbornly pushed himself to sit up, glaring at the doctor and Bright.

"Kamille, don't – " Fa began, but Kamille rasped hoarsely, "You… stay away from this, Fa… whatever any of you say, I… won't be… going anywhere… I'm staying here…!"

Bright sighed at this. _I'm getting lots of growing grey hair than I should be because of these kids…_

"Everyone, get out," Bright ordered impatiently. "Except for you, doctor Morissey. Now, come on, get out."

Judau and Fa opened their mouth in protest, but Bright glowered at them and Fa knew nothing they said would convince the annoyed captain.

"Let's go," Fa said quietly, and everyone walked away from the medical ward. Morissey forced Kamille to lay back down, and grumbled sullenly when blood was seeping out from Kamille's reopened wounds.

"Don't be so stubborn – just let the doctor tend to your injuries. I'm listening to you." Bright said calmly, shrinking on the chair beside the bed. Kamille cried out when Morissey and the nurse worked on his wounds, hissing painfully. The nurse put back the oxygen mask, and Kamille groaned at the dull pain throbbing through his body.

"Now stay still, don't move," Morissey warned firmly. Bright looked at Morissey questioningly, and the doctor nodded.

"Why you don't want to go to the hospital, Kamille? Son, you have to understand that this is for your own sake. You have heard what doctor Morissey said earlier. You need further treatment, and recuperate. It is the best for you. We're worried about you, and we want you to fully recover. I'm not saying about keeping you away from this war; I understand that you want to fight along with us. Patience, we call it. Do you understand?"

Kamille stared at his captain wearily. "I'm not going."

Bright shook his head disbelievingly. "You are unbelievable. Don't you understand – "

"Captain," suddenly Kamille interjected, his quivering tone was calm and deep, "I know what I'm doing. I understand my condition, but… please… let me... stay here."

"The medical equipment – " Morissey frowned, but Bright raised his hand to stop him.

"Then I shall arrange with Hayato to provide it along with other supplies when we reach Norway," Bright heaved a sigh. "Then we will have to get a few of the Karaba's available medical staffs to be positioned in here, too. You understand that we're going to the space, do you? Haman's gathering her fleet there. There will be more battle."

"Captain Bright!" Morissey protested. "As a doctor, I object – "

"Doctor Morissey, I really appreciate what you have done for me," Kamille spoke up slowly, offering a weak smile. "But… this is war. Hundreds of soldiers hurt every day, hundreds of soldiers die as we speak. But they don't back down, they're going back to fight as soon as they are able to walk on their own feet. I'm needed... in here. Please understand that."

Morissey was taken aback at this. He tried to counter, but chuckled instead. The young man knew better than him, after all.

"Well, that was unexpected," Morissey shook his head in defeat. "If so, Captain, I'm afraid that I must ask too much from you."

"What is it, doctor?" asked Bright.

"I'd like to stay aboard on the _Argama_ , and offer my service to the AEUG as one of your medical staffs," said Morissey, looking at Kamille with an unreadable expression. "Seeing these such young children put their life on the line has finally opened my mind. I will be very glad if my strength can be a power to all of your crews, and if I can continue to treat Kamille. I won't be at ease, not until I can see myself that this young man fully recovers."

Bright stood up, and offered his hand to Morissey. "Then welcome aboard, doctor Morissey."

"At your service, Captain Bright," Morissey accepted the hand, and the two men smiled.

_It's so ironic that these kinds of things that keep people together. If only people would understand each other…_

* * *

Yeah! Finally the second chapter. Amuro will be on the scene on the next chapter. This story might as well expand until U.C. 96, I'm already thinking about the possibilities; so you might expect that there will be sequels to this story. And a big change through the UC timeline in this story. There, a spoiler for you. Leave what you think and give me some feedback to improve this whole idea! I'd love to hear from my readers.

~zennelia


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3** _

Buzzing sounds from the machines whirled around the living, busy hangar; the mechanics swarming all around the places. A young man, with brown locks and brown eyes, manoeuvring through the zero gravity effortlessly; and stopped in front of a Zeta 3A type unit, then hopped into the opened cockpit hatch. Beltorchika Irma saw this and handed over her papers to the nearby engineer, as she motioned herself to the unit many known with the name of White Zeta.

"Getting ready?" Beltorchika chirped, grinning at Amuro Ray inside the cockpit. Amuro looked up from his consoles, merely shrugging in response.

"Is doctor Hasan ready?" Amuro asked flatly, turning back to his beeping consoles as he adjusted the mobile suit's operating system.

"Oooh, impatient as ever, Amuro," Beltorchika said in a mocking tone, but she stopped when Amuro's deprecated eyes glaring at her sharply. "Fine, fine, sorry – yes, he's ready. I also got a message from Director Hayato just a few moments ago, you would be relieved – they got a doctor from one of the refugees, so Kamille has been treated, though I'm sure it's just a precaution treatment."

Amuro didn't understand why, but he felt a wave of relief washed through his mind and senses, and his stiffened muscles relaxed at the news. "Beltorchika, that's great. Has the _Argama_ sent us any message?"

"Yep," Beltorchika looked down at her terminal, smiling upon recognizing Amuro's reaction to the news. "They should be reaching Norway in two days, and then they will launch with a shuttle from the AEUG's shuttle station base from there. Well, we shouldn't be expecting them to arrive at _La Vie en Rose_ in 70 hours, approximately."

"Did they say which hospital Kamille will be registered to?" Amuro frowned, sensing something was missing and stopping from his work.

Beltorchika blinked. "No, no, Kamille will go along to the space, too. Didn't you know?"

"What? He's _going?"_ Amuro echoed incredulously. "Whatever why in the world? Shouldn't he be staying away from all of this in his current condition? Is he trying to kill himself? For God's sake!"

Beltorchika sent Amuro a grim look. "It's a matter you will have to ask him yourself, Commander."

Amuro's face twisted into a hideous scowl. "Ouch," he grumbled fretfully. "Still the same stubborn kid as he was… well, tell doctor Hasan that we will depart in 0020. Have you noticed the acting captain Emary concerning my arrival?"

"Yes," Beltorchika stepped aside when Amuro rose from the pilot seat. "Should I tell the mechanics to run the final check on this buddy and reload it to the shuttle?"

"The more reason that Kamille is back being to the balky kid he was, so I'm counting on you," Amuro planted a quick kiss on Beltorchika's forehead and hugged her briefly. The young man stared at Beltorchika's eyes deeply, and his lips curved into a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Newtype," Beltorchika returned Amuro's kiss on the lips, smiling back. "I understand you must play your role, and that boy surely will need you to guide him. Besides, it won't be too long until I get my order to serve aboard the _Nahel Argama_ , too. So… stay safe, Amuro."

"I will," Amuro drifted away from the blonde woman, waving a hand. Beltorchika waved back, and turned to the White Zeta.

"Well, let's go on then, buddy," said Beltorchika, gesturing the mechanics below to prep up the mobile suit. She looked at the purplish and white mobile suit in front of her discontentedly. "We've got our hands full now, haven't we?"

* * *

Judau exhaled a tired breath from his mouth, hopping out from the Double Zeta's cockpit. A few rustling noises could be heard from the propellant, and he stuck out his head, shouting to the mechanics below, "Can you check on what's wrong with Double Zeta? The thruster system seems to failure!"

One of the men looked up, and gave up his thumb. "Sure, kid! What's the problem?"

"The propellant," Judau answered, stomping down from his Gundam with the wire cord. "It keeps like, uh, hissing?"

The mechanic stalled up to the cockpit, and Judau let himself down to the ground with a loud thud as he stared up blearily at the Gundam.

"Yeah, some hitches, boy," the mechanic shouted back from the hatch. "It seems that you increased the thruster output surpassing than the normal level, and it got overheated during your showdown with that monstrous Gundam! Just leave it to the engineers, we'll handle this!"

"Thanks!" Judau grinned, and the mechanic grinned back. Judau proceeded back to the inner hallways, to the direction of the crew lounge.

Roux, Elle, Beecha, Iino, and Mondo were in there, enjoying their free-time after their regular mobile suits maintenance. Shinta and Qum were playing with Haro, and Judau stomped down on the couch, lying back down with a muffled grunt.

"Done with Double Zeta?" Elle asked carefully, setting herself down beside Judau. "So what's wrong with it?"

"They said I increased the booster output far more than the normal level, so it got overheated," Judau sighed. "Man, I'm so tired…" he stretched his arms and sat up. "How is Kamille?"

"Fa said that his condition is still perilous, the doctor hasn't been allowing any of us to see him," Mondo shifted uncomfortably on his seat, exchanging glances with Beecha and Elle.

"Figures… and Ple?"

"She's doing well in recovering, she will be back on her feet in no time," Iino answered, and looked at Judau hesitantly. "Judau… what… what did you see when you were fighting that Psyco Gundam? You've been restless since then… is something wrong?"

Judau shook his head, trying to find the right answer. "I… I don't understand. I just felt… pressure all over my head. I could feel anger, fear, pain, insanity… but it wasn't mine. And then I guessed I just snapped… and I saw Ple on the Psyco Gundam's cockpit. She looked like Ple, but it wasn't her. I mean… her face and everything, is just like Ple, but I could feel that she's dangerous…"

"You're saying you're starting to possess these Newtype powers?" asked Beecha, arching a brow.

"I don't know, alright! And I don't care about those Newtype things!" Judau growled; his voice rising, tufting his hair in frustration. "I just could feel emotions on my head, something horrible on my stomach, and people's voices – I could feel millions disappear, their pain, their fear… it's crazy! How could Haman do that?!"

No one answered him, and an awkward silence fell between them.

"So, we will soon arrive at Norway in 10 hours, so they want us to make sure we're ready with all the preparations and then get a good sleep for once and all," Roux said cheerfully, trying to ease the tense air. "Why don't we grab something to eat? What do you say, Judau?"

Judau smirked at the thought of filling up his stomach, completely forgetting the depression that was swelling up his mind. He already reached the door before his friends could even realize it.

"There won't be much of leftovers to grab due to our current situation, and I deserve that much to have them all!" Judau shouted from the hallways, and Beecha and Mondo looked at each other for a moment before running out from the lounge too in noisy bickering.

"Hey! That's not fair! We worked hard too!" Elle squealed, catching up to the boys. Roux blinked, and chuckled at the kids' antics.

"Oh well," she murmured, "they're just a bunch of kids, after all. Though I'm still young!"

"We're coming too!" Shinta and Qum wailed in protest, and Iino ran after Shinta and Qum, "Hey, watch it, now, you two! Watch your step, don't run, it's dangerous!"

Roux groaned at this, slapping a hand to her forehead. "Too many kids running around this ship…"

* * *

Elle whistled in amazement as she landed on the ground, and laughed at the amazing view spread in front of them. "This is amazing! Look at all those hills and prairies and big trees! Earth is so beautiful!"

"It's very neat," Iino nodded in agreement, carrying boxes with Beecha in tow. The mechanics and whole _Argama's_ crew were busy hurling around with the cargos and the equipment; transferring them to the shuttle. Judau and Roux were moving the mobile suits onboard. The light chatter among the crews lightened up the surrounding mood, and Elle inhaled a deep breath contently.

"I feel like I can stand here forever just for looking at this amazing view…" Elle hummed; and sat on one of the wood boxes, resting her chin on her knees. Beecha narrowed his eyes at this and opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, an annoyed voice echoed through the hills.

"Hey, Elle! Don't slack around! Go help with the equipment!" Roux barked from the mobile suit radio, startling the others. Some of the men looked at each other dejectedly, knowing what would be coming between them.

And they just did guess right.

"What's wrong with just taking a brief break?!" Elle shot back indignantly, standing up suddenly and walking to the Qubeley which was being moved by Roux. "Duh, Miss – go get a man to calm down those nerves, _please!"_

"What the – you little jerk!" Roux shouted in rage, and the Qubeley's cockpit hatch opened. Roux's face was burning red with her rising temper, and she strolled down from the Qubeley. "What did you just say?!"

Elle stuck out her tongue. "I said, go get yourself a man, _Miss!_ Really, I was _just_ taking a break, what's got you so pussy?"

"Pussy – where did you get that word?! Show some respect to your elders!" Roux screamed; her body trembling with boiling anger.

"Hey hey hey – stop, stop! Roux, Elle, stop it!" Judau shouted from the Mk-II, making everyone jumped in surprise upon hearing his loud voice. "Come on, stop fighting, you two!"

Iino dropped the boxes he was carrying, and forced Elle back on her shoulder. Beecha pushed Roux on the shoulder, and spoke carefully, "Let it go, Roux, she is just under much stress. We all are. Forget it. Elle, you too, stop it!"

"You're telling me to just let this away? She called me a _pussy_ , Beecha – I was just reminding her not to slack behind while everyone's working hard! Was there any need to call me that?"

"Don't be so full of yourself just because you're two years older than us! What makes you think you can just order anyone around as you please?" Elle asked loudly, struggling to free herself from Iino's grab.

_"_ _Enough!"_ a cold voice snapped, and everyone turned. Fa shot a glare at Roux and Elle, and the two girls stopped struggling, suddenly feeling scared under Fa's intense gaze. "Iino, Beecha, continue with the cargos."

Iino and Beecha left without another word, and Fa stared at Roux and Elle censurably. "I have heard from some that this has been going on for a while. What is it that you two always could find a reason to shoot at each other?"

Elle couldn't bring herself to answer, even though she had much on her mind to blurt out about Roux. Roux didn't say anything; her lips muttering something without sound.

"Well?" asked Fa impatiently. "What, _now_ you _two_ can't find even a word for your reason? So childish."

Elle felt her blood boiled up again at the word 'childish', but Fa's cold eyes somehow made her calm down.

"Here," Fa gestured the two to sit on the ground in front of her, and Roux and Elle followed obediently. "Listen. We understand that you must be stressed by our recent encounters. But so do us. All of us are. Roux, you're the oldest among Judau and the others. Shouldn't you handle this more wisely?"

"But I was just reminding her to do her job, and it was Elle who started!" Roux protested.

"And there was no need to use such a commanding manner to Elle, wasn't it? You could just ask her nicely."

"I know, but – "

"And you too, Elle," Fa turned to Elle, "was there really any need to call Roux 'pussy'? I believe not. I can't tolerate what have you said to Roux, either. No, it wasn't nice. Remember, this is not some childcare. We're in the middle of a war. You two have been getting along pretty well, and I wouldn't say it is wise to snap at each other just because the two of you are getting hitches on Judau."

Elle and Roux choked at this, and stared at Fa incredulously. "What?!"

"Oh, come on, you two, it was pretty obvious," said Fa, her face twitching momentarily with a flicker of annoyance. "Now get over this maturely. Elle, ask for forgiveness to Roux. What you said to her was unheard of. Come on, say sorry to her."

Elle's face went red; and she hesitantly stared at Roux, suddenly feeling so shame. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean saying those to you. I guess I lost control. I shouldn't have said those to you, I was crude… I'm sorry."

Roux's expression softened at this, and she chuckled. "Well, well, that goes for me too. I was on the part to blame, too. I should have known better to take care of you guys. I always look down on you, and that got me clouded with unwise judgment on my actions."

"Now remember, Elle, no one forbids you to have a quarrel with Roux. But let me say this: you don't want to be looked at as a mere kid, but what you did earlier have shown much of what a kid you are. You don't want to be looked as a kid, fine, then you act like none." Fa stood up. "Roux, you continue with the mobile suits and mobile weapons. Elle, you come with me."

Roux smiled and proceeded back to the Qubeley. Elle returned back the smile doubtfully, and followed Fa back into the _Argama_.

"I'm not finished with you," Fa said in amusement, and Elle blinked sheepishly. "Let me tell you that none of us won't be buying anymore of your 'we're just kids, we were forced by you adults to fight this war of yours' or something like that. Fact is, you chose to fight, didn't you? You stay with us, despite the many chances you have to leave us back then. You've seen the truth of what's happening with your own eyes, and every action you take until now is based on your decision, am I right? That means that you're no longer 'kids' as you claim. What you are doing now is what adults do."

Elle was at a loss of words at this, looking at Fa in awe. Fa smiled, and she put a hand on Elle's shoulder gently. "Trust me, I was like you when I first joined the AEUG, and so was Kamille, too. You know, Kamille lost his parents, right in front of his eyes. He saw them have killed himself."

"He was?" Elle repeated quietly, surprised.

"We were just normal civilian like you all were, Elle. We never enlisted in the military in the first place. But we saw and experienced ourselves how corrupted the Federation was, and Kamille decided to join the AEUG. Kamille's parents were the Federation's main engineers and the Gundam Mk-II was built by them. Due to their works, Kamille was often left on his own, and I was the one who used to take care of him. This was the reason he developed bad attitudes and got more than his fair share of abuse from the brass. Elle, imagine what he must have been through fighting his own parents – but he was mature enough to know which was right and wrong. Sure, there were lots of times that we got into trouble because of Kamille's many foolish actions, but he grew up as he grew in many battles. He grew up, into a fine young man." Fa sighed, her eyes flickered with a glint of sadness. "Do you know that the Zeta Gundam was specifically designed by Kamille himself?"

"What? He designed a Gundam?" asked Elle in amazement. "The Zeta _was_ designed by Kamille?"

"All of Zeta's incredible aspects – the transformation system, everything. He had won many prestigious amateur mobile suits creations contests," said Fa in obvious pride on her voice. "He indulged himself in that field because many make fun of his feminine-sounding name. Well, he succeeded. He had proved to many of himself."

"I didn't know that," Elle murmured; they had reached the medical bay. "Fa, thank you for telling me. I guess I _was_ indeed unreasonable back then. I understand now, Fa."

Fa nodded without replying back, and stepped into the med ward. Doctor Morissey and the nurse were working on Kamille; who was lying unconscious on his bed, now with various machines attached to his body and wrapped in new, clean bandages. Ple was standing beside Kamille's bed, ready if she was needed.

"Doctor?" Fa called out softly. "How is he?"

"Ah, Miss Fa," Morissey turned around and smiled. "He's stabilized for now, but we still need to be careful."

"Will Kamille be alright?" asked Ple quietly, looking at Kamille's face anxiously. "I feel like sometimes his presence like fading away…"

Fa turned to Ple sharply; blood was drained from her face. "What – Ple, what do you mean?"

"Ple!" Elle hissed warningly, glancing at Fa nervously. "Don't say something like that! Of course Kamille will be alright, what made you say it?"

Morissey sighed and smiled thinly. "Don't get her wrong, Miss Fa. It's just that Kamille hasn't been able to get proper treatment, so his condition is not always at his top – in other words, he's not actually stable. But he will be alright, I can assure you – he's fighting very well, considering that nothing ugly has happened." Morissey smiled again.

"Fa, I'm sorry," Ple begged, throwing Fa an apologetic look. Fa's expression softened and she shook her head, though her eyes were still wavering from unexplained emotions running through her mind.

"Well then, I guess we should get to work. Nurse, please call for some helping hands to move Kamille on the gurney."

The nurse did as she was asked, reaching for the phone on the wall.

"Ple, and Miss Elle?"

"Yes?" Ple answered cheerfully, clearly happy that she was finally could be any help.

"Both of you can pack the rest of our med supplies to the boxes over there," Morissey pointed to the cupboards. "Be careful with the glass bottles, ladies."

Elle proceeded to the cupboards, followed by a grinning Ple. "Glad to see you're doing great, Ple. Don't do something stupid like that again!"

"But if I hadn't done something, _Argama_ would be in great danger!" Ple pouted, and Elle muttered, "Well, I agree, but still…"

"Excuse us, doctor."

They turned around, and five men of the crew stood before them. Morissey nodded and gestured the men to the bed. "I need your help to remove Kamille to the gurney there. Come closer, here. Two on each side, and please be gentle as you can. On my count, men. Ready? One, two, three – "

With an apprehensive look on their face, the crew lifted up the bed carefully, and placed it on the gurney slowly. Kamille flinched momentarily at the unexpected move, and Fa rushed to him worriedly, "Kamille!"

"It's alright, Miss Fa. Can you please put this belt over Kamille's thigh and legs? Here, make sure it's tight, but do it just slowly," Morissey gave Fa two restraint belts. "Yes, like that – don't be afraid, pull it tighter. Clip it in – alright, we're set." Morissey checked at the attached equipment before nodding in satisfaction. "Very well. Let's get him to the shuttle."

* * *

Kamille could feel a massive headache. He tried to open his eyes, and he could see a faint light rimmed into his sight. At first, everything was a blur, but he didn't force it. Instead, he waited calmly until his surroundings became clear; but as it did, Kamille already could feel the aching and the pain that started to crawl over his senses. He felt numb all over his body, and he let out a low, painful groan from his throat.

"Ah-ha. Welcome back to the land of the living, Ensign Kamille Bidan. Or should I say now, Lieutenant," an amused voice of a young man that he knew too well came into his ear. "Easy there, Kamille. Doctor Hasan will be here soon."

Kamille slowly turned his head to the voice, and Amuro Ray's face stared back at him, unruffled. A book was on Amuro's hand, he was leaning back easefully against his chair. Amuro studied Kamille's face for a moment before smiling. "I'm glad you're alive, Kamille. Just relax. You did what you should have and we managed to save the people of Dublin because of you. Rest and recuperate."

"Lieutenant… Amuro?" Kamille croaked in disbelief. "Wh-where… is this? W-why…?"

"Registration number SCVA-76," Amuro closed his book with a soft thud, and he leaned forward. _"Nahel Argama._ Right, I should fill you up with the recent events. We're still docked at _La Vie en Rose_. I was under command to aboard this ship, and Captain Bright requested for doctor Hasan's assistant for you stubbornly don't want to be sent to the hospital – that's stupid, I'd say – so we came here just a few hours before your arrival. The heavily damaged _Argama_ will be on Karaba's hand onward on Earth."

"How long…?" Kamille's voice trailed off; he closed his eyes and winced at the dull pain and headache.

"Well, I will say for almost a week, though it's still less than 24 hours since you arrived here," Amuro shrugged, and he asked in a low tone, a serious look on his face. "Kamille, what are you trying to pull off with going to the space? You're in no shape to fight anytime soon. I can see that. You won't be getting off this bed for some time. I have seen the Zeta Gundam, and it was pretty much a goner – the cockpit, at least. It's a miracle you're still alive. What are you trying to do?"

Kamille refocused his hazy vision to the very well-known White Devil. He inhaled a deep breath, but hissed painfully when the simple action made his chest aching. "I'm going to see the end of Haman Karn through my own eyes. Besides, _they_ need me. I can't be in anywhere but _here_."

Amuro didn't say anything for a brief moment, before shrugging and leaning back against the chair. "Not really convincing. You know what happened to you, I presume? Ouch, your burning determination pressure is overwhelming, Lieutenant…" Amuro winced at the feeling, smiling faintly. "Right, right, I get it now."

"What's with this 'Lieutenant'?"

"Oh, right, you haven't been noticed about that," Amuro reached for a thin map on the cupboard beside Kamille's bed, with the AEUG's logo printed on it. "Letter of notice. ' _In respond and concern to the recent events that have occurred, we are to announce to Ensign Kamille Bidan from_ Argama _that starting November, U.C. 88, is to resume his active duty on service abroad the_ Nahel Argama _as soon as his condition allows to, and has been promoted to the rank of Lieutenant.'._ Yep."

"B-but…" Kamille looked at Amuro in confusion. "Why?"

"Just think of what you have achieved until now," Amuro crossed his arms. "It should explain everything. Well, I'm the commander of the mobile suits squad, now, but really, who cares about these damned ranks? We will just kick ass like we usually do."

Kamille grumbled quietly for he knew that Amuro was teasing him. "It is not even funny, _Commander."_

"Cheeky," Amuro commented, grimacing. "Ah, here is doctor Hasan."

The door slid open, and doctor Hasan stepped in followed by Morissey and Fa behind him. Fa blinked, and she cried in joy as she approached the bed, "Kamille! Thank God… you're awake!"

Amuro stood up and retreated, giving Fa some space. Doctor Hasan smiled as he looked down at Kamille, "It's been quite some time, Lieutenant. Glad to see you've come back."

"Well, I'm in one piece, doctor," Kamille replied dryly, earning chuckles from the two doctors. "Please don't call me like that, and I really mean it."

"It means 'congratulation', you know," Amuro sneered. "Well then. What do we have here? What's your diagnose, doctor Hasan?"

"Right," Hasan meddled with the computer, while Morissey checked on Kamille's wounds to see how they were doing. "So… yeah. Your left arm is still in bad shape, and your internal systems are still in the healing process due to the massive damage you managed to sustain. Your broken ribs are healing quite well, though. To add, there are some cells that aren't regenerating properly. The surgery did its job, but we should wait and continue to observe on it. I doubt that you'll be able to move on your own in the near period of time, though."

"Wow, you've done quite a flash to yourself, Kamille," Amuro arched an eyebrow, scanning the monitor for information it provided. "There's still more, right?"

"There are some damaged internal systems due to lack of blood for some period of time. You probably feel numb all over your body. We shall see though." Hasan led up to the bed, and squeezed both Kamille's hands. "Try to squeeze me back."

Kamille did as he was told to, but his eyes widened when his hands were not responding to his will. He trembled slightly, feeling fear and panic crept up to his mind. Hasan grabbed Kamille's arm, trying to get his attention. "Don't panic, everything is alright. It's normal after what had happened. It will take time for your senses to function properly – "

"I-I can't feel – "

_"_ _Listen to me._ Everything is alright. It will take time until your body can function properly again. Don't. Panic. Everything is okay."

Amuro narrowed his eyes; Fa held back her sob with all her might. She stroke Kamille's head slowly, whispering, "Everything is alright, Kamille, you're not in a state of paralysis – it's just temporary. Don't, don't panic – it's fine; everything's fine."

Kamille's irregular breathing ceased; replaced with an exhausted pant. Hasan nodded to Morissey who took out his hypodermic needle from his white coat, injecting its content into Kamille's arm. The latter slowly went limp as the sedative, again, made its way into his system.

"Well?" asked Amuro in a deep, low tone. _"What_ was that?"

"Oh, he will live," Hasan assured, "but I guess it was too soon. We should let him has his full rest. None other than you two and the captain are allowed to see him."

"He isn't ready yet for the kids," Morissey pointed out.

Amuro looked at the doctors for a moment. "Yeah, there are too many kids running around this ship," he agreed, "I shall see if they make up to the rumours. Quite a team we're making here, isn't it? Fa, you go get yourself some good rest. The doctors will keep an eye for Kamille. Come on, you're clearly exhausted and stressed, what you need is lots of food and a night of good sleep. Kamille will be on good hands."

Fa wiped her tears as she smiled to Amuro. "I agree that I need the foods and a night of good sleep, but be assured that having Judau and his company around is a good relief of stress. They're just kids like you say, after all."

Amuro chuckled as he gestured Fa to follow him. "Ah, I agree on that part, too."

* * *

The _Nahel Argama_ 's hangar buzzed with the low and soft hums from the engines and mobile suits. The crew and the mechanics were doing the last unloading of the equipment and cargos, and the engineers completing the last adjustment of the ship. Judau, Roux, Beecha, and Mondo helped the crews, while Elle and Ple along with Iino and Shinta and Qum organizing the supplies and groceries.

"Seems the Zeta Gundam will be back on its feet in no time," Judau remarked, glancing at the Zeta Gundam which was being under repair. "So is it true that _that_ Amuro Ray will be joining us? That white Zeta-like Gundam is his mobile suit? But I haven't seen him since we arrived here."

"Yep, it's true. I was under command to serve abroad the _Nahel Argama,"_ a calm and relaxed voice came from behind them, and Judau yelped in surprise as he turned around. An amused face of Amuro Ray with his signature brown hair and eyes stared at him, before turning his gaze to the Zeta Gundam. "A proper introduction should be done sometime later after everything is set right. For now, I'm just Amuro."

"You're really the White Devil…" Judau couldn't help but to look at the veteran in amazement. Amuro shrugged as he kept his eyes on the Zeta Gundam.

"You're a Newtype," Amuro stated easily. "I can feel your brainwave and emotion. So you're the one who has been piloting that Double Zeta? Well, impressive. I know you probably tired of hearing this, but you've done quite a flash for your age. No offence, though. So tell me, what really happened on Earth down there? What really happened to Kamille? The last I have heard of him that he was still not responsive. Why the hell all in sudden he went into the battlefield on the Gundam and got himself badly injured on the top of that? Really, now."

"Kamille… helped us," Judau murmured slowly, the terrifying images of the horrible tragedy flashed through his mind. "He did it also before, he guided us through our minds to what to do in the battlefield. We were to drop him and Fa in Glasgow, but he sneaked on the Zeta Gundam and engaged half of the Neo Zeon forces before we could stop him. But… because of it, we managed to save the people of Dublin as much as we could."

"So like him," Amuro gave a small smile. "You can see into his heart too, do you?"

"A very… good one," Judau agreed. "After what he had been through, he's still fighting."

"Um… Mr. Ray? What is his real condition? We tried to see him before, but the doctors wouldn't let us," Roux asked hesitantly. "Is… is it that bad?"

"It's Amuro," corrected the veteran, turning around to face Judau and Roux. "Well, he just went under surgery, you know, so it was expected. He isn't ready yet for visitors. But he will live, if that's what you're asking."

"It sounds like he's dying," Roux muttered uncomfortably. Amuro blinked at this.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean it like that," said Amuro. "Well, worry not. Hasan said he will live, so it means he will be alright. I heard that you're the one who piloted the Zeta during Kamille's absence? Roux Louka, isn't it?"

"Ah, yes," Roux nodded and laughed, "but I guess I'm not anywhere near Kamille on piloting it."

Amuro gave a judging look on Roux before yet again turning to the Zeta. "Well, actually, the Zeta Gundam was intricately tuned and built to Kamille's exact specifications and style, so while it could be piloted competently by another person, it would probably no longer perform to its full potential once Kamille wasn't on the controls. But he's getting a new mobile suit, so I heard."

"'Built to Kamille's exact specifications and style'?" repeated Judau questioningly.

"Ah, you didn't know? Zeta Gundam was designed by Kamille himself. He was an amateur mobile suits designer and had won many prestigious awards. He was quite famous around the world. Or so Captain Bright told me."

"The Zeta? By _himself?_ Wow…" Judau followed to look at the Zeta Gundam in awe.

"Commander Amuro!" one of the engineers called, waving a hand from the White Zeta. "Adjustment is complete – we have installed the new communication order compound system to the OS! You can check now if you want!"

Amuro waved a hand back, nodding in understanding. "Oh, I almost forgot. Gather at the lounge in half an hour. Further mission and plan will be discussed there. Convey this to your other friends, too. Well, I've got works to do, so see you later."

Roux and Judau watched the veteran manoeuvring toward his mobile suit effortlessly. Roux yawned and stretched her arms above her head. "How about getting some refreshing shower and tasty food afterwards? And then I guess I'll also get some sleep…"

"Intriguing," Judau commented, walking down through the gantry followed by Roux behind.

* * *

So, I'm sorry for the long delay. But I _do_ have my excuse – I've been very busy with my college task, yeah. Please leave what you think and give me some feedback to improve this whole idea! I'd love to hear from my readers. Thank you for sticking with me and this story. =)


End file.
